


Arnold Rimmer Story (1)

by susan_diane_1960



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: New Writer, Other, Red Dwarf References, cw - vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_diane_1960/pseuds/susan_diane_1960
Summary: Arnold Rimmer is quite hungry.
Relationships: hungry - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Arnold Rimmer Story (1)

hello. here is a story about arnold rimmer from the red dwarf.

arnold rimmer is very tired. he gets up out of his bed and goes to the kitchen, but Mister the Cat is there and he is SO hungry so he EATS mister the cat instead. when arnold goes back to his bedroom, Lister is waiting for him, and he is VERY ANGRY.

Lister says. "Rimmeh. m8, why deed ya eat tha Cat?"

Rimmer begins to cry. "I do not know what you are talking about."

Lister is so irrationally angry so he eats Rimmer too and Rimmer cries for ages because now he is in Lister's digestive system.

Arnold Rimmer crawls out of the Lister after 6 days and he is still so tired. so he curls up on the floor in a Little ball and takes a nice little nap.

the end

23U223950IJIJUDBFKIURGYBEORG98723940_983493058YHNWD_0SDJKSPF]}]['P0987E

**Author's Note:**

> please check this out on my Youtube Channel. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enTWaLWOdUs


End file.
